You did it
by Anne Forward
Summary: Pero no era una niña impulsiva, había dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo, y no iba a caer dos veces en el mismo juego.


—¡Roxanne, espera! —gritó Megamente, saliendo con desesperación del carro invisible que había cortado abruptamente el paso acelerado de la joven. Ella soltó un bufido frustrado. Estaba desolada ¿A qué demonios había estado jugando el villano con ella? No podía creer que él realmente se había atrevido a engañarla de una forma tan ruin. A penas y podía controlar las lágrimas que picaban sus ojos como agujas, incitándola a perder lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

Se sentía defraudada y humillada, pero más que nada, traicionada.

Giró sobre sus talones con la furia pintada sobre sus facciones, tratando desesperadamente de ocultar la tristeza que amenazaba con romper su corazón en miles de pedazos.

—¡Roxanne! —un nudo se instaló en su garganta, y se maldijo por ser tan estúpida como para no haber reconocido ese tono de voz cuando decía su nombre disfrazado de Bernard. Como si estuviese acariciando cada letra. Incluso cuando sonaba tan enloquecido porque ella lo escuchara, se sentía como si le hiciera una reverencia con solo pronunciar su nombre. Era el mismo tono que había utilizado años atrás, una mezcla de picardía y desafío.

Cuando solo era el villano de Metro Ciudad. Cuando el mundo tenía sentido.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —espetaste, abrazándote a ti misma, protegiéndote de las gotas frías y duras que caían con furia del cielo. Era como si lloraran por ella, por la situación. Porque nada bueno podría salir jamás de una relación con él. Era una zona de peligro, de desestabilidad. Era lo que menos necesitaba.

—¿¡Qué hay de lo que dijiste el otro día, de no juzgar a un libro por su portada?! —Increpó, y aquella fue la gota que resbaló del vaso. Roxanne dio media vuelta y lo encaró, con la espalda derecha y el mentón alzado. Como si no le afectara realmente que acababa de darse cuenta de la peor de las maneras que había sido utilizada.

—Entonces leamos el contenido ¿quieres? —se acercó, apuntándole con el dedo y golpeándole con el mismo el pecho al hombre— Mataste a Metroman, destruiste a media ciudad y ¡Conseguiste que de alguna forma me fijara en ti! —Exhaló, incrédula y con una mueca que simulaba ser irónica, pero que no tardó mucho en transformarse en una expresión desolada. Odiándose por tal muestra de debilidad, desvió la mirada y apretó su labio inferior con fuerza, ahogando un gemido lastimero—¿Por qué eres tan cruel y vil? —esta vez el temblor en su voz fue evidente, y ello solo consiguió que el lastimado corazón de Megamente se estrujara con violencia. Jamás había querido lastimarla.

—¿Y engañarme? —siguió la morocha, clavando su penetrante mirada azul en los de él— ¿Qué esperabas sacar de ello?

Megamente entornó los ojos al suelo, y luego la miró. Y ese simple gesto lo dijo todo.

Roxanne no podía creerlo— Ay no, tú…¿Enserio pensaste que algún día yo me fijaría en ti? —El villano palideció, y ella supo que lo había hecho solo para lastimarlo. Porque quería herirlo, quería que sintiera todo lo que ella, pero peor.

—No…—Susurró, derrotado. La reportera apretó sus labios en una línea fina, y casi instantáneamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Sin embargo, no esperó nada, y tan pronto como aquellas palabras escaparon de sus labios, volvió a girar y caminó, apresurada. Porque sabía que él todavía la estaba mirando, podía sentir sus orbes esmeraldas quemando en su espalda; y sabía, también, que si se quedaba un segundo más ahí parada, iba a lanzarse a sus brazos.

E iba a besarlo, y probablemente iba a perdonarlo.

Pero no era una niña impulsiva, había dejado de serlo hace mucho, y no iba a caer dos veces en el mismo juego.

«Lo conseguiste»

Nota de autora:

¡Buenas a todos! 3 Es realmente genial volver a escribir después de TAAAAAANTO tiempo, aunque me siento algo oxidada por eso xd, y más de una pareja que tenía ganas de relatar hace mucho. Esta película es de mis favoritas, y me siento muy emocionada por eso. *-* Espero hayan disfrutado con este pequeño shot, no es cien por ciento igual los diálogos al de la película, pero lo adapté ligeramente, casi nada, para que encajara en lo que quería transmitir. En fin, ESTE FILM NO ME PERTENECE, NI TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES. Aunque lo desearía e.e

Como sea, si tienen alguna recomendación para mejorar mi calidad de escritura, será bien recibido C:


End file.
